User blog:Ry12ab/Anas - fanon race!
Anas are a separate race of beings that live very, very, very far away within a Magykal Forest called Aurum. Anas are magical creatures just like Dragons and Boggarts. Anas are separated into two different groups: Anamorphs and Anamaeges. Anamorphs 'Description' Anamorphs have either gold or bronze colored eagle wings and either a gold or bronze lion tail. They have flawless golden-tan skin, golden bones and blood, golden-green eyes, and perfect, golden hair that only grows if desired. 'Abilities' *can use Magyk if properly trained; can also be affected by Magyk Anamaeges 'Description' Anamaeges have either white or silver colored eagle wings and either a white or silver lion tail. They have flawless silvery-white skin, silver bones and blood, silver-blue eyes, and perfect, silver hair that only grows if desired. 'Abilities' *cannot use Magyk; cannot be affected by any kinds of Magyk or Charms Similarities 'Characteristics' *very, very handsome or beautiful *no sweat glands; cannot sweat *very large eagle wings, between 5 and 12 feet long based on body size and age; they grow out of upper back from under shoulder blades *a long, 3 feet long tail; they grow out of lower back from spinal chord a little above the tailbone *only weigh between 30 and 100 pounds based on body size and age *stop physically aging around the age of 21 *at full grown range at hights from 6' to 8' *beautiful, hypnotic, and mezmerizing eyes *perminently lithe, thin, muscular build *very, very strong and fast *natural aptitude for all common weapons (i.e. swords, bows and arrows, staffs, etc.) *very, very quick reflexes *never wear anything (shoes and socks) on their feet *ungrowing fingernails *perminently perfect, white teeth *pointed ear tips *Can take in sunlight for energy in the stead of food and sleep; still need fluids *skin sparkles when taking in sunlight *extremely powerful senses of touch, taste, smell, hearing, and sight 'Abilities' *can Make and control Fyre (lava, smoke, heat, electricity, etc.) *can control Water (ice, snow, fog, mist, coldness, hail, etc.) *can control Earth (sand, soil, dirt, mud, clay, stone, rock, etc.) *can control Aire (winds, clouds, tornadoes, etc.) *can control and grow plants (trees, vines, weeds, flowers, grass, etc.) *can fly using wings *can balance to complete perfection using tail *can magnify or block out senses *can Sense living things *can control animals *can Shapeshift into any living thing *can Talk to plants and animals verbally and mentally *can Change between physical ages (become younger or older) *can Turn others (living and nonliving) into plants or animals *can become One with any tree and Enter trees physically *can Move from any tree to tree (by teleporting) *can Make and control Lyte (illusions, glamours, invisibility, etc.) *can See in the Darke *can Breathe underwater *can See all ghosts, forms of Magyk, and Magykal creatures *can heal living things Magykally *can Make Physykal Lyte *can See and sometimes Control/Change living things' thoughts, memories and emotions *can Erase and/or Replace memories *can See, Change, and Enter dreams *can Speake into living things' heads *can bring some objects to life (mainly stones, rocks, statues, and some other things, etc.) *can Levitate smaller objects *fingers and toes can Stick to any solid surface(s) *can Touch ghosts (and interact with them physically) *can Sense things (living things, Magyk, Darke, Lyte, when he's being watched, ghosts, etc.) *can Open all locks or chains using Lyte *can put Magyk into objects (thus creating Charms) *can make Shields of Lyte *have Second Sight (can see into the future) *can Flye without using wings *can Passe through objects like ghosts *can always Sense their direction (i.e. North, South, East, West) *can put people to Sleepe *eternal youth 'History' Anas are as an ancient race as the dragons. It is unknown where they first Came from but many centuries ago, far before the age to which Hotep-Ra was born, the Anas settled in a far away Forest called Aurum. The only known way to get into this Forest is through the Forest Way which connects all Forests. There are multiple ways to get out including several one-way Charmed tunnels that lead to other forests, the Island of Syren, and other unknown destinations. There in Aurum's Forest, they discovered a variety of creatures. First, they discovered the Spiders of Aurum, huge spiders that spun golden thread. With their help the Anas formed the great Artifacts of 7. The seven rings, the seven swords, the seven staffs, and the seven Great charms. Among others, these include the Dragon Ring, The Two-Faced Ring, and the Flyte Charm. The second and third races they discovered are the Dragons and then the Phoenixes. They discovered many other creatures as well such as Syrens, the Foryx, and sprites but the only ones that would effectively work with them were the Dragons, Phoenix, and Spiders. As their time in Aurum grew, they realized they need more room. So, the created the Great Trees, 12 gigantic trees each about 3 times the size of the Palace and Wizard Tower put together. Each Tree grew as the population of Anas and other creatures grew. 5 trees housed the Anamaeges, 5 trees held the Anamorphs, one tree held the Spiders, and one tree held the Pheonix (this tree was grown of fireproof bark) and Dragon eggs along with Ana Keepers that watched over these creatures. Grown Dragons lived elsewhere some in solitude, others openly, and many others left to other places in the world. After the Anas made the twelfth tree for the pheonix and dragons, each made a pact with the Anas. When every Ana reached his age of power (between 12 and 18), he or she would be given a dragon egg and a pheonix egg to raise as their own. For the Spiders tree, the Spiders gave them their magykal gold thread to use in order to make some of the Artifacts of Seven. But the Charms, the Spiders made by themselves. In more recent years, the Masters of the Anas, the Magewood clan, had six sons. Amber (the mother To be continued.. Category:Blog posts